


Teeter

by cock_guzzling_sidon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Femdom, Fluff, High Heels, Multi, OT3, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Roronoa Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon
Summary: Robin always guides them.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Teeter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'One Piece' nor am I profiting from this. 
> 
> Belated birthday gift to Franky!

Robin has the chair and is taunting them both. Her legs are crossed, lazily swinging one back-and-forth. Her heels are from her Baroque Work Days: wine-colored with a long thin heel which has inexperienced people wobble. One glance and Franky’s weak, tempted to shred his underwear and splay his legs open for her, for her heels. Zoro prefers her in stockings or nothing; loving the heels only when she leaves indents in his chest. 

Zoro’s determined to be furious with her, huffing and scowling through Franky’s attention. Franky gives his all, and sex is no different: he’s splayed on the ground, one hand encouraging him to reach back, and _c’mon you can open up more._ More and more and then both are moaning, one impressed and one utterly shattered. 

He’s doing better Once, kissing was enough to leave him shaking and coming untouched. Even with the improvement, he glances up, seeking her approval. 

“You’re doing well.” Robin digs her nails into his scalp. It’s enough to elicit a rumble near-purr from his body. “Isnt he talented with his tongue?” 

Franky’s already convinced them. Yet, he goes and does something which has Zoro cussing and rushing for purchase on the wood. He’s smirking as he ducks one hand beneath to roll Zoro's balls in his fingers. Penetration with more than fingers are off the table; he would much rather watch Franky receive her strap, far more comfortable with the realistic one. Her colored and fantasy dildos are for ‘later’ whenever that might be. 

Her heel digs into his tattoo and Zoro seems genuinely hurt she didn’t go for him. “Enough for now. I intend on using our new invention.” 

He’s grinning even while working his fingers inside Zoro. “Super! Is it my new table?” 

“I edged you both for a reason.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I love receiving kudos/bookmarks/comments. 
> 
> [My Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/CockSidon)
> 
> [My CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/shank_coc_sidon) should you want to discuss pairings, works in progress, or fandom!


End file.
